Innocence Baking With Daddy Sonic
by Ryoumi
Summary: A cute widdle story of Sonic & Shadow baking a cake. Set in the "Innocence" universe.


Disclaimer:: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, or Amy. They are © Sonic Team.  
  
Author's Notes:: I just baked a cake. And then, poof! This! Takes place in the 'Innocence' universe. Read it!  
  
'Baking With -Daddy- Sonic'  
  
by Pyro Angel  
  
Five-year-old Shadow Hedgehog jumped on the couch, landing next to a blue hedgehog.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddddddddd, I wanna make a cake!"  
  
Sonic put the funnies down, and said, "What?"  
  
"Iwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacake!"  
  
"Shadow, can you wait until you 'mother' gets home?"  
  
"IwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacakeIwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacake iwannamakeacakeIwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacakeIwannamakeacakei wannamakeacakeiwannamakeacakeIwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacakeIw annamakeacakeiwannamakeacakeiwannamakeacake!!!"  
  
Watching Shadow jump up and down on the couch screaming "I wanna make a cake!" was enough to drive any sapphire hedgehog go insane.  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY! JUST CUT IT ALREADY!!"  
  
"YAY! Me n' dad are gonna make a cake!" Shadow danced his chibi-booty to the kitchen.  
  
//I hope the house doesn't set on fire...//  
  
Shadow poked his head in the living room "COME ON DAD!"  
  
Sonic pushed himself off the couch. He muttered something under his breath as he walked towards kitchen. Shadow pulled the cake mix, spoon, and the other stuff needed. Shadow opened the mix, and accidentally dropped it.  
  
"Oopsie..." He was covered in the light-brownish powder.  
  
Sonic simply slapped his forehead as Shadow scrambled into the pantry to find another cake mix.  
  
"AHA! I found it!" Shadow hugged a box of chocolate cake.  
  
"I'll take care of this. I'll put all the stuff in, and you can mix it. Sound good?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Sonic began reading the directions, walking over to the oven.  
  
"Preheat oven to...What does that say?" He put it closer to his face. "Oh, 350°."  
  
He then put all the ingredients into a large bowl. Shadow grabbed a huge spoon from hammerspace and began to mix it crazily. "Hey, woah there, SLOW DOWN!" Sonic never thought he'd be saying that. "I don't want you make an even bigger mess."  
  
Two minutes later, the batter was all ready to go. They carefully poured it in together, making sure not to fill it over the top, or over half, because it would overflow as it rose. [Something like that...]  
  
Shadow stared at the oven. "How long's it gonna take, Dad?"  
  
"I dunno, half-an-hour, I s`posse."  
  
"Otay..."  
  
~A Few Minutes Later...~  
  
"Daddy, can I go outside an' play?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
"Better go check up on Shadow...."  
  
Sonic looked outside to see Shadow conked asleep on the swing. Sonic wondered how Shadow could just fall asleep while doing something like that and still manage to not fall off.  
  
"Shadow..." *poke poke* "Shadow....." *poke poke* "Shaaaaddddoooowwww......" *poke poke poke poke* Shadow fell off the swing as Sonic poked him, but was caught before he hit the ground.  
  
"Neh..." Shadow was waking up.  
  
"I just spent fifteen minutes poking you, and you just now are waking up?"  
  
"I can spend just as long a time pulling on your quills waiting for you ta wake up, Dad!"  
  
They laughed together. They just did.  
  
"Hey, Shadow, I bet the cake's done now!"  
  
Shadow grinned, and they headed inside. They could smell the cake as they opened the oven. Their eyes shone brightly at what they made, all by themselves, without burning the house down. Sonic poked it with a fork to check it.  
  
"It's all ready." Steam rose from the hold the fork made in the cake. Shadow looked excitedly at Sonic and asked, "Can we put the frosting on it yet?"  
  
"Nope. Gotta wait `til it's cooled down, `kay?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
~Ten Minutes and a Flying Spork Later...~  
  
"Can we put the frosting on now?" Shadow was very anxious to do this. He was SHAKING with excitement.  
  
"Guess so. Looks cool enough to me. There's no steam anymore."  
  
Sonic turned the pan over, the cake falling onto another pan. Sonic did the same to another one.  
  
"Here. This cake is your, and this one's mine. You'll decorate it yourself, so it'll be really special." Sonic said as he laid a bunch of cake decor items on the counter for them to use.  
  
"`Kaasan* will be really surprised, ne, `Tousan**?"  
  
"Yeah, she will. I betcha she'll love it!"  
  
~An Hour Later...~  
  
Amy Rose walked in the door of her home. She dropped her bags off upstairs, and ran back downstairs.  
  
"Sonikku-chhhaaan, Shaaaadoooowwww-kuuuuuuun, where are you?"  
  
"We're in the kitchen, Ames!"  
  
The pink hedgehog poked her head into the kitchen.  
  
//What did they do in here?// She asked herself, jade eyes filling with wonder. //It's a mess in here~!//  
  
"Sonikku! Shadow! What'd you two do to make this place such a big mess?"  
  
The hedgehogs both held out their home-baked cakes. Sonic's had blue icing [^^;] and little hearts that said, "I love you." Shadow's had red icing, and said, "I Wuv U Kaa-chan!" and a tiny doodle that looked like Amy on the side.  
  
"Aww, that's so cute, you two!" Amy squealed in delight at the two cakes. "C`mon, let's go out to dinner, and then come home and eat these for dinner!"  
  
The happy little hedgehog family did just that.  
  
[Chibi Shadow comes out, with choco-frosting and icing all over his face, and a sign that says 'The End!']  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Uh...  
  
| R | E | V | I | E | W v ! 


End file.
